1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, especially to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer enclosure includes a case and a bezel mounted to the case. The case includes a top panel, bottom panel and side panels. The case is usually made of metal and the bezel is made of plastic. The plastic bezel is manufactured by die assembly methods. The bezel is mounted to a computer case by means of a number of set screws screwed into the bezel directly with a screw driver. However, the die assembly may be changed to accommodate new type of bezel when a different type of computer enclosure is needed. It is inconvenient to use a screw driver when assembling or disassembling the bezel and it is a waste to produce a new die assembly to manufacture different type of bezel.